


Every Monday Morning at my Printmaking Class

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Lesbian Beverly [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College beverly, F/F, beverly has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Beverly Marsh is late to class.





	Every Monday Morning at my Printmaking Class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon over @ tumblr dot com

Beverly had been warned that college would be hard, even with her fashion design major. Especially because she would be paying for it all by herself.

Beverly didn’t fool herself into believing that college would be easy-peasy, but she was a strong gal. She had faced much worse than midterms.

But Monday morning found her lying in bed, trying to will her alarm clock to shut up while burrowing deeper into her tangle of blankets.

Her roommate groaned in exasperation, rolled out of bed, and over to slam the snooze button with her palm. “Bevs. You have to go to class.”

“I don’t HAVE to do anything, Zella,” Beverly muttered into her pillow. “You should’ve said ‘You SHOULD go to class’.”

Zella sighed. “Okay, fine. Beverly. You SHOULD go to class, because it’s Monday.”

Beverly sat up faster than should’ve been possible for a woman who had, just a minute ago, been snoring like a log. “It’s Monday? Why didn’t you say so? Zella!”

“I just did.”

“How much time do I have?”

“None. You slept through me hitting the snooze button three times.”

“I’m gonna die if I show up looking like I just rolled out of bed!”

“Well, it would be accurate to show up like that.”

“Shut up! Help me find that blouse that makes my eyes pop!”

…

Unruly hair brushed, toothpaste forgone for a quick fix with mouthwash, and clothes tossed on, Beverly arrived to her printmaking class ten minutes late, a coffee and bagel in hand. She slunk to her preferred etching press, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

“You’re late,” The girl to her left whispered.

Beverly felt her stomach flutter like it did every time Kanika Puri paid her any attention. “I woke up late,” She said.

“You’re never late.” Kanika grinned in disbelief, her white teeth glinting. Beverly wanted to run her tongue along them.

“You noticed that?” Beverly’s heart swelled at the thought of Kanika noticing anything she did.

“I’m a very observant person.” Kanika shrugged as she flipped her shiny black hair out of her eyes to better see what she was doing. Beverly wanted to run her fingers through it.

“What else have you noticed about me?” Beverly asked hopefully.

Kanika paused her printmaking to turn her melted chocolate eyes to Beverly. “You’ve worn the same shoes for three years; you swear whenever you mess up your printmaking, then look around guiltily to make sure nobody heard you; you don’t get along with teachers or other authority figures very well; you’re favorite pants are those faded jeans that are mostly patches; and…you’ve never had a boyfriend.”

Beverly looked down at her worn out, dirty shoes. “I don’t want a boyfriend. It’d be another commitment I’d have to deal with.” She half-lied. The truth was, Beverly would love to be in a relationship. Just not with a man.

Kanika nodded. “That makes sense. School is a lot of work. I’ve never had a boyfriend either.”

“How? You’re so pretty!” Beverly said impetuously, immediately mentally slapping herself.

Kanika grinned. “Never met a man worth falling in love with.”

“Ladies! If you’ve had enough, I would ask you to focus on your work!” Their teacher snapped, glaring at them.

Kanika rolled her eyes conspiratorially at Beverly. As she giggled, Beverly allowed herself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Come let me give u a back massage @wlwbeverlymarsh on tumblr


End file.
